1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table top displays for displaying advertisements, drawings, photographs and other designs on table tops. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of creating such table top displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table tops having advertisements, drawings or displays thereon are commonly used in restaurants and other retail establishments. However, known table top displays suffer from several limitations.
For example, known table displays typically include numerous small advertisements, photos, or drawings arranged on the table top. These small displays must be individually created and then arranged on and adhered to the table top. These steps are time consuming and therefore limit the number of table top displays that can be efficiently created.
Another limitation of known table top displays is that they include sealant coatings placed over the designs to protect the designs from liquids placed on the table tops. Unfortunately the sealant coatings, which are typically made of epoxy, often damage the images on the advertisements, photos, or drawings.
Moreover, the sealant coatings on prior art table top displays often cover the entire upper surface of the table top and extend over and wrap around a portion of the side edges of the tables. Although this effectively seals the entire upper surface and side edges of the tables from liquids placed on the table, the sealant coatings often becomes chipped or cracked when chairs or other objects are pushed up against the sides of the tables.